1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a deployment system for insertion of a surgical suture into the body of a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a deployment system for use in inserting a length of a relatively stiff suture into the body of a patient laparoscopically.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical procedures often require the use of relatively stiff sutures to repair or reconnect tough tissues. Stiff sutures may be required in open surgical procedures where ligaments or tendons are being reconnected or may be required in endoscopic and/or laparoscopic surgical procedures where the stiff suture is required to be passed down through a narrow cannula along with an associated surgical instrument.
Attachment of the stiff sutures directly to a surgical needle may limit the ability to manipulate the surgical needle through the tough tissues without risk of tearing the tissues with the stiff suture or damaging the stiff suture itself by excessive bending of the suture. Further, direct attachment of the surgical needle to the stiff suture may limit the ability to advance the surgical needle and stiff suture through cannula structure to access the interior of a body cavity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for inserting a surgical needle and a stiff suture through tissues without risk of damage to the tissues and bending of the stiff suture. It would further be desirable to provide a system for deploying a surgical needle and a stiff suture through a cannula to dispose the surgical needle and stiff suture within a body cavity without risk of bending or breaking the suture.